The present invention relates to electric light fixtures and, more particularly, to fixtures of the type suitable for attachment without a junction box.
A typical light fixture of the type suitable for attachment without a junction box uses a socket and a fixture case which are separate elements, requiring the assembly step of attaching the independent socket to the independent fixture case. Such conventional fixtures, which include desk lamps, floor lamps and the like, use a lamp socket assembly having a metal "screwshell" for holding a light bulb. The screwshell is usually enclosed in either a paper sleeve or a porcelain receptacle.
In fabricating a light fixture of the type suitable for attachment without a junction box, it is important to provide for pull and strain relief for the electrical cord or insulated wire to which the light fixture is connected. This is to prevent the possibility of damage to the socket assembly and resultant shock hazard which can result, for example, from electrical short circuits caused by forces exerted at points of electrical connection via movement of the cord or wire. Typically a knot is placed in the cord or wire to constrain such movement within a light fixture, or a plastic strain relief bushing is mounted in the junction box or fixture, thus averting such forces at the points of electrical connection.
Additionally, in fabricating a light fixture of the type suitable for atachment without a junction box, it is desirable to provide for remote operation of the fixture via an external switching circuit which is independent of the external main circuit.